1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling an image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) communicates with a web server in a network, and displays a content such as an operation screen provided from the web server on a web browser.
In recent years, some multi function peripherals (MFPs), including scanners and printers, have been provided with the above-described web browser. Such MFPs display a content provided from a web server on their web browsers, and receive various types of instructions from a user.
As one of related technologies, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-158695 discusses a configuration in which an information processing apparatus includes a web server therein, and communicates with a web server provided in an MFP. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-158695, the web server of the information processing apparatus converts a content provided from the web server of the MFP into a format that can be displayed on a web browser of the information processing apparatus. The web browser of the information processing apparatus displays the converted content.
On the other hand, the communication protocol used between a web server inside an information processing apparatus and a web browser of the information processing apparatus is determined based on the setting of the web server of the information processing apparatus. This is because a system is configured in consideration of the fact that the web server of the information processing apparatus is supposed to receive access from a client outside the information processing apparatus. Generally, the communication protocol used in communication between a web server and a web browser is either HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or HyperText Transfer Protocol over Secure Socket Layer (HTTPS). On the other hand, the protocol used in communication between a web server inside an information processing apparatus and a web server outside the information processing apparatus is determined depending on the communication specification of the web server outside the information processing apparatus.
Therefore, the communication protocol between a web server and a web browser inside an information processing apparatus, and the communication protocol between the web server inside the information processing apparatus and a web server outside the information processing apparatus are determined based on different factors, respectively.
On the other hand, a web browser displays the state of communication with an apparatus or unit which the web browser is actually in communication with. For example, the web browser displays a character string indicating the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the apparatus or unit which the web browser is currently in communication with, like “http://abc.com/” or “https://def.com/”, in the address bar of the web browser. Further, the web browser displays a key icon to indicate that the communication is in a securely protected state, if the web browser is in communication with the apparatus or unit at the other end using the HTTPS communication protocol.